


Breaking Point

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jasper's a murderer and he's not happy about it, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hunting, Jasper comes across someone whose blood sings for him. Unlike the story of Bella and Edward, it doesn't end happily. (Originally posted 3/7/09.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Another re-post. Another Jasper/Alice. Again, please ignore the poor writing, as it was written almost six years ago. (Damn, I'm old.) Thanks for reading!

_Delicious._

That was the only word that came to Jasper Hale's mind as he raced blindly, possessed, toward the scent. The scent of the deer he was hunting was like tap water, while the scent he was chasing now was like the finest, purest spring water. It jerked him away from the deer's blood like an electric shock.

So he ran towards it.

"Jasper! Jasper, where are you going!?"

Alice was calling him.

She was trying to stop him from making a huge mistake. But at the moment it didn't seem like such a terrible thing. It seemed like the most wonderful, forbidden act he could ever do. Not that he hadn't done it before, but now...with his new family...it was especially frowned upon.

Somehow, he found himself not caring as his strong legs propelled him in the direction of the sweet aroma that caused the pains of thirst to well up within him. His throat burned with need. His mind wasn't his own, it belonged to the insatiable desire to feast on whatever smelled so damn good. He swallowed in reflex as the smell got stronger the closer he got to it. His feet made no sound as they lightly sped across the mossy green grass of the forest.

In the back of his mind, the part of his mind that had been pushed on the back-burner due to this urge, he found a new respect for Edward. How the mind reading vampire could control this particular desire to feed was beyond him. If he hadn't known that Edward was already a better man than him, this would have changed his mind.

He made it into the clearing.

Jasper's dark golden eyes, closer to black than he usually dared to let them get, searched the surrounding area that he had stopped at.

There was a small pond at the edge of the small clearing that branched off of a running path many humans raced across each day. A woman, most likely in her early thirties, sat on the edge of a rock, soaking her feet, her head tossed back in a carefree moment. Her auburn colored hair was in loose curls, pulled back into a low tail, and cascaded down her shoulders.

The slight breeze picked up and tousled her hair away from her face, blowing her hair over her shoulders before they finally settled back into place, blocking the view of her slightly tanned, slender neck.

The scent moved closer to him, and he inhaled like some grateful addict getting a hit after a long absence of the stuff.

It muddled his thoughts, clouded his brain, made his lips curl over his teeth, and a soft growl come from between his lips.

It drove him crazy.

He clenched his fists at his sides, trying desperately to not take in the scent of this mortal woman to no avail. It was like a drug. Some sickeningly sweet drug that he was crazy over. Like heroin.

The woman still hadn't noticed him, still too dreamlike in her state to even care that her death was only seconds away.

_No, no, no, no!_

She moved her arm, and the very action of such a small thing, seemed to send the smell crashing against him like the ferocious waves of a tidal surge. Then, with the very arm she just moved, ever so subtly, she moved the bulk of her hair over her shoulders, letting it fall down her back.

Exposing her neck.

Carrying her scent all the way to his awaiting nose.

She sighed in contentment.

Barrage after barrage of terrible desire crashed against him.

He broke.

His self control, along with his sense of character, broke into millions of tiny fragments of what they once were and scattered along with the mouthwatering aroma in the air.

He appeared, as if out of no where, in front of the woman, who let out a startled gasp. Most likely thinking what a handsome young man he was, or _how in the world did he sneak up on me?_ He knelt in front of her, a pained look on his face.

"Who - " She began, but was cut off by what happened next.

Jasper swiftly reached out and clasped both her wrists in his hands with numbing pressure. The woman tried to struggle; her movements only excited him for they made her scent spread even farther around her form and into his nostrils. He held her close, almost in an embrace, refusing to look her in the eyes, and hating himself for what he couldn't control.

He could feel her breathing becoming ragged and forced as he crushed her slowly. Jasper had resisted this long, but he knew he couldn't wait any longer, not with her movements, her breath, her everything clouding his mind with uncontrollable blood lust.

In one quick movement, he sank his fangs into her neck, tearing straight into the flesh, puncturing the jugular, and feeling a satisfaction that had eluded him ever since he caught wind of the most undeniable smell he had ever been in the presence of. He crushed her to his form while he drained the blood from her system, feeling her grow limp in his embrace.

He also felt the mind-numbing fright that came from her as he did this. Her fear resonated through his whole being, making him feel like even more of a monster than he already was.

Despite this, he didn't stop feeding, which may have been what sickened him the most. Jasper tried not to let one drop escape his mouth, but he found himself uncontrolled by the frenzy and making a mess of it in his impatience. The blood that wasn't consumed by him dripped down his lips and throat, stained his shirt and his hands, and trickled onward into the pond water where the once innocent and naive woman was splashing her feet. The red marred the crystal clear water, a gruesome reminder.

He bit her in several other places - along her collarbone, the other side of her neck, her arms, as if he hadn't drained her enough and he wanted every speck of blood in her system - which he did.

The blonde vampire gorged himself on this poor woman, without a care in the world, until she ran dry.

His thirst had been quenched for the first time, it seemed, in ages. Jasper licked the blood from his scarlet stained teeth and savored the little bit that was left.

He released her body, pale and lifeless, still trying to not look her in the face, lying her gently against the stones where she had sat not moments ago, full of life.

Now...

Now, she was dead.

And it was because of him.

It was because of Jasper that she was now lifeless. It was because of his stupid lack of self-control. His lack of morality. His utter selfishness caused this.

He collapsed on the ground in front of the deceased woman - _Something I caused,_ he kept saying in his head - and put his face in his hands. His blood stained hands. The hands of a murderer.

And, somehow during his despair, his marble hand found the dead woman's hand and clasped around it, his cold fingers twining around her even colder ones. In the back of his mind, maybe he thought this would help things. He was wrong. Touching her only made it worse. It made it even more real to him that he had been the one to take her life. He did. No one else.

"Jasper."

He gazed up at her slowly, knowing what he must have looked like, "Al...ice."

The sight of his now scarlet eyes didn't catch her off guard. Alice saw the aftermath of what happened, and knew what had transpired. "Are you alright?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

Her mate shook his head, "It was...the smell...this woman's smell..." Jasper couldn't gather his thoughts, "Her scent was...I couldn't escape it."

The smaller vampire looked at him with sympathy, and she reached her tiny little hand out to press it against his bloody cheek. "Jazz, it's okay," she soothed, her voice like the softest bells, ringing in his ear, just for him.

"I'm a killer," he lamented, putting his face in his hands once more, refusing to look his wife in the eye. "A _monster_."

The guilt was overwhelming him. Alice realized this and pulled him into her thin but strong arms, holding his muscular form to her chest and letting him lay his head there. Her lips brushed his hair as she smiled in a wry manner before stroking back some of the wild strands.

"We all are, Jasper."

His eyes opened for a fraction of a second, and then closed again.

"We're all monsters."


End file.
